Melody on the Mountaintop
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Alisa was a bit lonely and Mikhail wasn't the most social. One place on the mountain changes their lives. Secret Santa for Shan O 123


Alisa sat down in one of the seats as Nathan cleaned the windows. She let out a small sigh as she cupped her face in her hands. There was nothing wrong with living with Nathan in Bluebell. He was a great listener and the townsfolk were also extremly friendly. But that's all they could be to her, friends. She had given up finding love when she decided to work for the Harvest Goddess.

Seeing all the single young people get into relationships made her feel just a bit of envy. Even the town's farmer got into a relationship from a guy in Konohana. Now that the tunnel was completed, it was easier for the towns to bond.

"What's the matter?" Nathan stopped to check on her. "You've been like this for days now. Are you getting ill, dear Alisa?"

"I'm fine," the redheaded girl nodded at him. "Just thinking is all."

"Just remember that the Goddess is watching over you. You'll be fine with her guidance."

"The goddess will help me," Alisa bowed her head before locking eyes with the church's statue of the Harvest Goddess. She felt a slight chill go through her. As if being summoned by the great diety herself.

She knew what she wanted to do, even if it wasn't the most normal thing for the townsfolk. Talk to the Goddess near the spring.

* * *

On the other side of the mountain, a young white haired boy was cleaning his old violin. He felt sad every time he remember the previous owner, his old teacher. It had been a heirloom for Mikhail.

He wasn't the best when it came to communicating with people. He often got bullied for his particular way of speaking. His favorite part of traveling was not having to worry about that. No one knew him, so they didn't have much to mock him for. All he ever needed with him was his instrument.

So when he decided to move to Konohana to say, he usually kept himself in his room. But he always took a walk in the mountains when noon came. The nature of the mountain was relaxing. He felt like writing a new melody, so he grabbed an old notebook and pen, not forgetting his violin. He nodded to the mayor on his way out. She didn't say anything, distracted by paperwork.

* * *

Alisa took a deep breath after she threw the strawberry into the Goddess's pond. The water stayed calm, so she must have been satisfied with the offering. This helped calm her nerves a bit.

"I'm sorry, my dear Goddess," she got to her knees, cuffing her hands and closed her eyes. "I told you that I'd give up everything to teach your blessings. Please forgive my sins. I admit that I want love."

The silence she was expecting. The music, not so much. She opened her eyes as it continued, flowing softly through the mountain. She raced to the peak of the mountain to see a young man there. He had his eyes closed as he played his violin, smile lighting his face up. It was snowing, but she didn't feel even a bit cold.

* * *

When Mikhail opened his eyes, he was not expecting the girl to be there, watching him. He hid his violin, feeling self-cautious at once.

"You don't have to do that," the girl put her hands together, her face going completely red. "I didn't expect anyone to be up here."

"Neither did I," he chuckled at her shyness. "But the wind is singing behind us, so this must not be a bad thing."

"You going to play again?" she asked him. "That was a really beautiful piece. Did it have a name?"

"Melody of the Fox," Mikhail smiled. "The foxes always follow me when I play it. The forest swings in rthymn near this time of day."

She chuckled a bit again, her laugh light and peaceful to his ears. Her voice was a small melody, relaxing and calm.

* * *

For a few seasons, the mountaintop had become their place of peace. She would pray to the Goddess while he played his violin. They would be there for hours, bonding with the other person, not even needing to say much. Alisa didn't mind of course. She just felt calm with him around.

Even Nathan had noticed the change in her, asking her what was it that made her smile more. She had explained to him her new friend. But she couldn't tell him about her feelings for the Konohana boy. It was against her code and she didn't know if he liked her back.

She held her feelings for him in, keeping it safe in her heart. She never expected something like this to happen to her.

* * *

Mikhail could never get Alisa out of his mind, even when he practiced his music. She was so great for him to be around. Knowing what she was, he kept it to himself. He made melodies for her, not telling her about them.

He even moved to Bluebell for his love. He would never admit his feelings, but it felt right being closer to her. He was staying in town forever, living in the town hall after getting approval from the mayor and his wife.

* * *

The Harvest Goddess watched the two forbidden lovers with an interested gleam in her eyes as they struggled with their feelings. She decided to take matters into her own hands and visited them when they were at their special place.

"Goddess?" Alisa gasped as Mikhail stood in awe. His eyes were wide as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh, you silly kids. Don't give up love for me," the Harvest Goddess sighed. "There's no need to do that."

"T-t-thank you," Alisa stuttered.

"We won't," Mikhail promised.

They knew how the other felt now, and that was ok with the both of them. So with the Goddess's permission, they kissed on top of that mountain top, the birds chirping above them.


End file.
